An alternate reality
by Stellarosy
Summary: A small boy wakes up in a small farming village in a place that shouldn't exist; when previously just a minute ago he was lying on a battlefield dying by the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

An alternate reality.

Warnings: OOCness, Bad grammar, spelling mistakes, crap writing.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrighted material within this fan fiction, including but not limited to all characters and/or scenes, quotes etc belong to their respective owners, and I do not earn any profit off this. It is appreciated if all original content within this story is recognized as mine. This disclaimer applies to the whole story.

A/N: My first attempt at a crossover; my second attempt at a fan fiction.

Might get a beta reader if a majority request it.

Also I a little confused about Naruto's technology, I recall seeing laptops in Orochimaru's lair, but if they have laptops, why don't they have mobile phones or cars, and why did they have to use a wooden boat in the naruto movie set in the Snowland or whatever, anyway onto the story.

Chapter one: Confusion

His dull emerald eyes clouded over in submission as he felt himself disintegrating, finally relieved of the burden known as the life, or technically speaking; the afterlife. _I will not be missed. _The thought bitterly rang deep within himself yet he knew it was the truth for all hollows that meet their end, as he gazed longingly to the only human he had shown emotion to.

His last question of his conscious mind died, along with himself.

_Why did I latch upon the stories of human life that the woman told me like a man in the desert? Did I crave the emotions that I once held?_

Suddenly he was no more, slumbering deep within a dark abyss. Everything faded away, nothing more than a fragment of himself.

" _Ne, ne Ulquiorra, have you ever received a present?"_

" _I find the notion of it utterly pointless, woman."_

" _But! Presents are a gesture of affection to someone you care about, and in the end you both feel nice about it!"_

_She hesitated for a moment, blushing." Here take this crane I made for you."_

_Ulquiorra took the paper crane from her hands, her face seemed so endearing, and her smile so enchanting – she was right, he did appreciate the gift – her smile._

Suddenly, like a ray of ethereal light, a deep voice penetrated the silence.

_Foolish arrancar, I refuse to cease to exist, even if it means forcibly reconstructing you... Even if you neglected me and degraded me into nothing but a tool - a zanpakuto to use for your convenience! It_ hissed with malice and stubbornness as suddenly, within the abyss a agonised cry came from 'it' as within the darkness particles began to reluctantly gather, forming a shaping into a ball of unknown material, forcibly extracted from the surrounding until it moulded and formed a body, smooth pale porcelain curled into fetal position in deep slumber surrounded by unearthly glowing light.

_Curses! Without a physical body the soul I forcibly reconstructed will soon disintegrate again or attach himself to earth becoming nothing more than air, and I myself, have no energy to spare with it all going to maintain myself will not be able to do it again._

Suddenly the soul lurched forward, as if being pulled down to earth by an invisible string.

_No! It has already found a body? Damn that soul, what if the body is incompatible? Damn I am being pulled down with him, and why are we moving dimensions or maybe…. Realities!? This could prove to be problematic…_

In the fire country, a poor farming village*

A wiry raven haired boy kneeled, his eyes sore from weeping, devoid of warmth beside a crude grave, with only a rather wittered branch marking the sacred spot.

His clothes were torn and dirtied as with many in the poor village, his skin matted with soil and skin rough with toiling and labouring in the fields, and his ribs stuck out spoke of many years of malnutrition.

" Oh mother; whatever shall I do now?" The boy whispered silently; bitterly, not far from him villagers continued on their daily routine; ignoring the starved boy, a few send pitying looks at him, but they knew with the drought going on there was no room for charity; only the goal of survival.

Slowly the emerald eyed boy stood up clumsily, and made his way back towards the house gathering valuables; the house mortgage was far overdue and if any of those loan sharks come this time knowing his mother was dead, he'd be forced into slavery; or worse, prostitution.

The boy shuddered at the thought, giving his mother's grave one grieving look before heading back, trudging in depressed silence.

_I should go to Konoha, its safer here than on Iwa's border… I heard they have benefits for orphans… I might be able to attend school and get a decent job like Mother always wanted me too…_

He knew he was rather intelligent for his age, however it was stunted by the fact that they had no Ryo send him to school, they didn't even have enough Ryo to feed themselves…

House*

2nd person

His calloused hands fumbled with the key and clumsily unlocked the battered wooden door, pushing it until the door's rusted iron hinges snapped abruptly caving in, not that he cared, after all the house would be repossessed. His gaze surveyed the poor furnishings and he began to pack, when his eyes caught the reason _why_ they were so poor.

The stack of crimson coloured letters which always laid in the corner always reminded him of the debt; the debt that his poor mother had tried to hard to pay off ever since his father had left them…

Clenching his fist with bitterness, resentment coursed through him as his lithe frame speedily packed up everything of value in a small faded leather bag, continuing on his task of raiding the drawers rather than focusing on the past.

His mouth curled into a frown as he stopped his actions, looking at an old diary he found buried in a dusty drawer, belonging to his father, whom he never knew of. Curiously he opened it; he still had a little time to spare before _they_ got here.

Fingering the worn leather clasp of the diary, he curiously unclasped and opened it to the first page, when he felt pain hitting his head, rendering him unconscious; the last thing he felt was the painful thud of hitting the wooden flooring.

Mindscape*

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, savouring the feel of his spiritual presence before his mind whirled with confusion. Wasn't he supposed to die and disintegrate into the ultimate death? Yet here he stood, slowly he surveyed his surroundings with dull interest, his emerald eyes devoid of all emotion as he scanned the rusted corridors, corroded with an unknown substance.

Startling Ulquiorra, a small boy, barely eight stood in front of him, also confused as to how he got here, the boy stared at him with dull emerald eyes, it almost reminded him of himself.

" Who are you? Did I get mauled by the shark loans when I passed out?" The boy questioned, as his posture became stiff with hostility and his voice became panicked.

"This seems to be some sort of sewer…" Ulquiorra murmured, completely ignoring the 'trash' in front of him.

" My, my try to get along with each other. Especially you; 'trash' since we'll be sharing your body until Ulqui-chan here has enough reiatsu to fully possess you," Heavy sarcasm laced with threat hung on the tense air as '_Ulqui-chan_' and the boy spun around and saw a small fruit bat.

" Bat… Murcielago?" Ulquiorra questioned towards the bat hanging upside down on a pipe whilst the gaki stood frozen with fear.

" Correct; your perceptiveness does surprise me, even if it's been centuries since I have been able to speak to you, with you suppressing me for so long." The bat sneered bitterly.

"Even if my form's not very impressive, and I might never regain my human form again,…" murmured Murcielago trailing off uncertainly, in deep thought.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Murcielago.

" What is the meaning of this?" He calmly asked, scowling at his Zanpakuto

" Why, I saved you from death, and this is how you repay me?" The bat hatefully spat out to Ulquiorra.

A small voice broke the duo's conversation.

" Where am I?" The boy demanded with forced aggression, Ulquiorra amusedly noted the shaking knees.

" Ehh don't worry 'bout it, we'll just be camping here for a while until we fully possess your body, now hurry along me and Ulqui-chan have a lot to discuss, although there might be times when Ulquiorra will be in control for a while." Murcielago stated uncaringly, noting how the boy seemed to go pale with the mention of 'possess'. Ulquiorra merely observed the boy, noticing how the boy seemed to look like a human version of him, smaller of course.

Turning towards his zanpakuto, Ulquiorra began to clear his confused thoughts.

" Murcielago, I didn't know arrancars were aware of their zanpakuto…? I never restrained you?"

He trailed off uncertainly, knowing that the bat had saved him from death.

Suddenly Ulquiorra felt himself tire, before his consciousness slipped.

Page break.

Ulquiorra awoke to the stench of grime, dirt and rotting wood, opening his eyes and winching at the sudden light. Slowly he sat up unsteadily on the wooden flooring, his head pounding because of concussion from falling unconscious on the ground.

_This 'hut' smells and looks absolutely disgusting._ He thought, as Ulquiorra had only been exposed to the white and cleanliness of Hueco Mundo, nothing was ever a hair out of order with all the hollow servants around serving him.

He surveyed his surroundings, noting the rotting wooden walls and flooring, straw thatched roof greeted his disapproving eyes; there was no decoration in the room, befitting for such a dreary room.

A futon lay beside him and the only light came from a dingy lamp on the floor, a small family portrait lay on a decrepit dresser. His body also felt stiff with his filthly rags, covered with sweat, dirt and other things he didn't want to think about, and much to Ulquiorra's distate, his new body also was weak and under nourished as the first time he had saw it.

Looking at a note on the door, it said ' Arashi's room'

_So that's the gaki's name…_

_If was Murcielago said was true, I would get another chance at a life..?_

A/N:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Meeting

Ulquiorra sat there immersed in deep thought until he stood up and gathered a few necessities in a patchy brown bag he found around the hut.

_I'll need just food, the clothes in here are horrid._

Swiftly Ulquiorra moved into the next room, whilst searching through cupboards, and found only a few rice balls and tiny amounts of other stale foods.

Grimacing at the sight of such poor quality food he quickly stuffed the rice balls into his bag, all too eager to find some suitable clothing outside.

Then, noticing a small bag on the weathered kitchen table he picked it up and opened it. A few paper bills fell into his hand as he emptied it; imprinted on the

Paper said 'ryo'

_Could this be the local currency? Maybe I really am in a different human country, but they speak Japanese also, I hope I remember enough human customs to not appear suspicious._

Ulquiorra proceeded to stuff the tiny amount of coins into his torn pocket, then striding out confidently out of the shack.

Lush greenery greeted his bewildered eyes as he scanned over seemingly endless forests, over some distance was a small town; a farming town by the looks of it. He composed himself and started prioritizing what he needed.

_Right… I'll need a map to see where I am; first and foremost to plan my journey, gather some Intel on the news of this land of unnatural disasters to avoid unnecessary interactions with hollows and shinigami and try and stock some food, water and see if I can steal clothing… wait, I'm human… that's right… but I'll work out the complications later, I'll have to train my body to the same speed I am use too, I must be thankful that I am at least alive, Orihime has opened my eyes that not everything evolves around Aizen and being his bitch._

Resolutely Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts and began the long trek towards the distant town.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke stood scowling at Orochimaru who was once again preaching about his ambitions and forcing him to wear a ridiculous uniform with that ridiculous looking purple twisty belt thing ever since he joined him. Sasuke tuned him out yet again in deep thought.

_Once I've learnt everything I need to know from this old snake, I'll kill him._

_Maybe I should take a break and stroll around the town near here, I haven't had decent food ever since Orochimaru's paranoia caught up to him making us move again and again, though I suppose it's a good thing to do since we're still in the fire country and nowhere near sound yet, we need to get there as fast as possible._

Sasuke looked back at the clothing hanging on the rack and one random thought passed through his mind:

_Even Naruto's choice of clothing was better than this 'uniform' it makes me look fat._

" …And so I was thinking maybe it's time you also got a katana like me; you cannot just rely on jutsus… Hey Sasssuke? Sasssuke?"

Orochimaru, seeing his new pupil so distant, called out to him (his arms were out of commission), which brought the brooding boy out of his thoughts as he glared distastefully at the clothing.

_Teenagers these days… _Orochimaru sighed.

" Orochimaru I-" Sasuke started but was rewarded with a frown from his teacher and corrected himself hastily "– _sensei_, I am going down the village near here for some decent food, I shall return shortly, and the village is on the fire country border I doubt they have heard the news of my departure," he said flatly to Orochimaru.

" Sasssuke, why not order one of the subordinates to buy the food?" Orochimaru asked with obvious displeasure. Damn that hiss speech impediment was starting to grate on his nerves.

Sasuke paused for a moment trying to find an excuse.

" Because I am sick of the stale air underground." He bluntly replied.

" Fine, but be quick and henge, I will not take any risksss." Orochimaru ordered reluctantly, at this Sasuke shot out of the room and out into open corridor,

He slowed down to striding down the corridor, noticing that the base's appearance was unkempt, the walls were covered in dust, Sasuke made a note in his mind to punish the lazy keeper, even the last base had decent cleaning and the futons didn't smell decades old.

Soon Sasuke reached the entrance, greeted by two inattentive guards who were mindlessly fiddling with their weapons and clothing; upon seeing Sasuke they instantly straightened up and greeted him.

" Good afternoon Sasuke sama." They said dully in unison, saluting to their superior – even if he was an obnoxious 13 years old.

" Hn." Was all he said, why waste energy talking too weak subordinates?

Pridefully he strode out of the musty base and up the stairs, and unlocked the trapdoor fiddling clumsily with the new locks and was blinded by the outside light.

Birds chirped happily and squirrels scampered about, a typical woodland scene.

He winced at the sudden colourful scene before hauling himself through and out into the forest, then proceeded to lock the complicated locks on the trapdoor

with effort ( afterall he had only just moved into this base; and each base's code differs.)

Ulquiorra's POV.

He already felt tired already, whereas in his arrancar body he almost never tired out from physical exhaustion, frowning at the obvious lack of fitness the body possessed when he suddenly spotted a boy, about 13 to 14ish or so with rather spiky black hair and obsidian eyes preoccupied with closing something in the forest.

Slowly he crept up and observed him behind the shrubbery wobbling a bit (his mind hasn't adjusted to the new height and body) using Pesquisa to discern whether he was a threat – and to his surprise the boy possessed a remarkable amount of reiatsu (for a human) along with another energy he could not indentify, when the boy seemed to notice him.

Quick as a flash Ulquiorra found he was pinned on a tree with oddly star shaped knives – shuriken he seem to recall, his short legs flailing wildly in a vain attempt to reach solid ground.

The boy seemed to Sonido right in front of him; yet it felt different.

" Oh? Just a child, nevertheless you have seen me unhenged and possibly report me, I shall make your death as painless as possible." The boy smoothly uttered into Ulquiorra's ear softly, making sure no one was around to hear them.

Obsidian eyes locked with emerald ones when the boy stoically positioned a kunai – (he recognised from the ancient Japanese weaponry from Aizen's expansive weaponry reserved for espadas) to his throat.

Recognising the threat, Ulquiorra desperately tried to form a cero from his fingertips but all he managed was a sphere shaped weak light coming from his fingertips that extinguished shortly, at least he still had reiatsu.

The boy seemed to notice this and his eyes turned blood red – a human mutation?

" Bloodline limit?" The boy whispered, seemingly shocked.

"Y-yes…" Ulquiorra wheezed out, bargaining that this 'bloodline limit' was a good thing that will possibly save him from death again, his breathing become shallow from the kunai pressed hard close to his throat, crushing his respiration tube.

The obsidian-eyed boy refocused his gaze from the dying light onto him, debating whether or not to set him free.

" Interesting, green eyes? Rather rare in the fire country, where are you from, boy?" the boy said with interest as he swiftly put away the kunai into a small pouch around his waist.

_Cocky brat, I should be the one calling him boy, and there is no fire country… Unless the human world renamed countries after I died in my arrancar body. Or maybe Szayel's geography maps aren't as accurate as he claims them to be. _

Ulquiorra scowled at the remark before the boy shot him a warning look.

" I come from…" Ulquiorra fumbled, trying to recall names of human cities, but hopelessly failing. Quickly he scrapped up a plausible sob story.

" I don't know where I am from; I'm a travelling orphan." Ulquiorra tried to sound as timid as possible.

_I've never been good at acting before…_

Doubts

Sasuke's POV

As the brat began to set himself free from the shuriken, Sasuke stood contemplating the power he saw just a second ago, the weird energy the brat had just produced from his fingertips, there was also the issue that when he activated the sharingan, he could sense something off about him added with the fairly impressive chakra reserves could mean that the boy was a product of perhaps a dead clan?

Sasuke also noted how calm the boy was for a 10ish year old faced in a life-or-death situation, how odd. Maybe he should take him back to the base for Kabuto to examine him? Although he never did trust Kabuto ever since he joined Orochimaru, he was too sly and perceptive than he liked.

" What is your name, boy?"

" Ulquiorra," Came a slightly calm, mature tone but was ruined with Ulquiorra's squeaky childish voice as Ulquiorra finally pried the last shuriken off his clothing, setting him free and onto the ground, when he felt lightheaded and Arashi pushed him back into the mindscape.


End file.
